Talk:Michael De Santa
three main protagonists we need to update [[User:DarkShadowSword|'Dark']]|[[User talk:DarkShadowSword|'Shadow']]|[http://www.youtube.com/user/megahypernova Sword] 18:09, November 8, 2012 (UTC) : I agree. GTA V has 3 protaganists, Michael, Trevor, and Franklin. The protagonist link on the main page should not be redirected to Michael's page, but should lead to a page listing all of the protagonists of GTA V. : Forcaster (talk) 04:07, February 24, 2013 (UTC) : Someone has to fix this!!!!!!!!!!Akismastro (talk) 18:02, June 27, 2013 (UTC)akismastro : Y U NO LET ME POST! Why cant I edit this page? I just wanted to put an official screenshot of Micheal on the phone, at the home page of this wiki, it sais anyone can edit. I swear, hipocrates and politics... First of all, hypocrites and politics has nothing to do with this Wiki. Second, stop being so ignorent. Third, I'm going to tell you why we keep some pages locked from editing. #Alot of pages about Beta Releases, protags. and antags. have been locked because many editors will put speculation and irrelevent info about them. The Beta page has way too many speculations and thats why it is locked. #Vandals will mess up the pages stated in 1 and that's why we locked them to prevent editing #Even though the Home Page says "This wiki about the Grand Theft Auto series that anyone can edit" we still have to twist that rule for the pages to be locked because of huge GTA fanboys who will post anything that their imaginations come about while playing GTA and because of vandals. The Home Page, we're not obligated, even admins, to edit it because of vandals attacking this page when GTA Wiki was founded in 2006. If you want to edit on the locked pages, ask these admins to unlock it for you. Tony (talk) 18:56, November 10, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Sign your posts with 4 tildes or the signature button. RE: tony Thanks man I just wanted to know, practicly I got mad because of that, second of all, admins should upload the official GTA V screenshots that came out from gameiformer.com Interlanguage/Interwiki Links Please Add: de: Michael (V) es: Michael pl: Michael thanks, Mike alias the Checker (talk) 21:31, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Why we still use picture for beta model of Michael? I thought this wiki is somewhat 'official', why nobody updates picture? We have way clearer and better and close to completed game. And we still use picture for beta model of Michael? If you guys (admins) locked page, then keep update it! Kevin J.R. (talk) 17:49, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Unnamed topic by R3h4n786 'First playable GTA character that has a family'...what about CJ in San Andreas? He had sweet and Kendl. R3h4n786 (talk) 13:13, June 22, 2013 (UTC) :It refers to the fact that Michael has a wife and kids.Dodo8 ''Yeah but the article says that Micheal is a family man but CJ had family! [[User:Akismastro|Akismastro (talk) 11:55, June 23, 2013 (UTC) akismastro'' : First protagonist We dont have to mention that Michael is the first protagonist of GTA V that came to their mindsAkismastro (talk) 08:10, June 23, 2013 (UTC)akismastro I cant remeber were but im sure rockstar did say that he was.The Lost and Found (talk) 22:55, September 12, 2013 (UTC) They did say it, I beleieve it was in the Game Informer preview interview. Matt Seay (talk) 00:13, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Michael's vehicles Someone should update Michael's owned vehicles tab and put that he also owns a black Tailgater. I'd do it but I don't know how to edit the Character tab. Thank you to anyone who does it...NikoFreedom (talk) 21:10, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :Updated. Btw that's a good act from you to ask someone to edit if you want to learn how to edit go to the Help Section. Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 21:31, August 14, 2013 (UTC) I thought that the wiki said we are sataying away from the leaks but you are still using the leaked name. http://www.youtube.com/user/wiktor1998 (talk) 09:46, August 31, 2013 (UTC) : As far as we know, De Santa is an alias Tracey used for her audition Jackbel (talk) 10:02, August 31, 2013 (UTC) De Santa (RDR) You remember Caption Vincente from Red Dead Redemption? He has the same last name, Vincente De Santa. I think it's possible that he is related to the De Santa family in GTA V! RealgrandpaJoeWCG (talk) 14:35, August 31, 2013 (UTC) The HD universe in the Grand Theft Auto series has no relations to any other universe in intertainment. The one and only... (talk) 01:38, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Last Name Where is it stated that his last name is De Santa? Matt Seay (talk) 07:37, September 4, 2013 (UTC) : This picture from a leaked video of his daughter Tracey - my speculation stated above still stands Jackbel (talk) 09:45, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::This should be deleted, our rules say: No leaked info. Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 10:14, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I found this out after my post, guess I should have done some more digging lol....but thanks anyway. Matt Seay (talk) 11:36, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Karin BeeJay X I was watching a gameplay stream and there is a mission where you have to sneak into Michaels house and take a yellow BeeJay X. It is definetly his car because he had it parked in a garage and he was pointing a gun at Franklin in the car (he was hiding in it). 17:10, September 13, 2013 (UTC)